Star Wars 005
7:34:45 PM Quill: Leni had a date for a reception! 7:56:25 PM *** Leni did! *** 8:00:03 PM Quill: Yep, so you part ways with him and, I assume, head back to your ship to prepare for the pre-tournament reception. 8:01:10 PM *** Leni does! *** 8:04:01 PM Quill: XD has laid out several clothing ensembles for you to choose from! 8:05:02 PM Leni: Silver or gold.... hmmm. 8:05:14 PM Leni: What do you think? 8:05:55 PM Leni: ... I wonder which Nagai like. 8:07:52 PM Quill: XD: The Nagai? He is your escort tonight? 8:08:35 PM Leni: Yeah. I thought it would be nice to invite him. 8:09:34 PM Quill: XD: Well, given his own sartorial choices, I would think he would prefer the black. 8:11:17 PM Leni: ... and it does look nice on me. Good point! 8:14:19 PM Quill: XD nods, and goes to get it ready. Anything you want to do with the rest of your day? 8:15:13 PM *** Leni goes to a salon to get gussied up! *** 8:21:53 PM *** Leni will get a manicure and a pedicure and personal grooming and a haircut and a hairstyle and a massage. *** 8:31:55 PM Quill: The works! Okay. :). You spend your afternoon doing that, and return to your ship afterwards. 8:33:03 PM *** Leni is moisturized and beautified and relaxed! *** 8:34:25 PM Quill: You're getting poured into your dress when Darro comes a'callin, in a very nice dark suit, blacks and blues. 8:35:46 PM *** Leni says just a second! Until she's got her dress on. Then opens the hatchdoor. *** 8:36:22 PM Quill: Well, XD lets him in, so he's waiting in lounge when you come out, all radiant. 8:38:50 PM Quill: Darro: ...wow. 8:39:12 PM Leni: Points to XD for choosing the dress! 8:39:28 PM Leni: See? I can use double-sided stickytape. 8:40:18 PM Quill: Darro: Well done. 8:40:33 PM Leni: And you look pretty sharp yourself. 8:41:08 PM Quill: Darro: No double-sided tape required on my part. 8:43:42 PM Leni: No, but I still like it. I bet it's full of knives, too. 8:44:01 PM Quill: Darro: ... maybe. 8:44:43 PM Leni: Maybe? 8:45:12 PM Quill: Darro: You should never admit how many hidden weapons you have on you. 8:45:31 PM Leni: More or less than ten? 8:46:51 PM Quill: Darro: More. 8:47:44 PM Leni: I just have the one. 8:50:02 PM Quill: He eyes you up and down, you can tell he's trying to figure out where it is. 8:50:49 PM *** Leni beams. *** 8:56:26 PM Quill: Darro: Well then, shall we? 8:56:35 PM Quill: Darro: I have a speeder outside. 8:56:56 PM Leni: Ooh, fun! 8:59:31 PM *** Leni kisses him on the cheek, and turns to XD. "I'll stay in touch!" *** 8:59:52 PM Quill: XD: Do let me know if you need rescuing from some kind of trap. 9:01:30 PM Leni: Of course we will. 9:03:02 PM Leni: I'll keep you posted! 9:03:41 PM Quill: He waves, and you flit off to the casino where the tournament is held. It's a bit of an event, with lots of people here to be seen. 9:05:24 PM *** Leni is too! She likes these kinds of things, though not on an every-single-day basis. *** 9:10:11 PM Quill: As you enter, you're greeted just beyond the door by a Hutt! He's wearing a very gaudy necklace around his big neck. "Hello, hello! Welcome to my casino, I am Vurno, the Benevolent!" 9:10:37 PM Leni: Greetings, Great One! That is an awesome necklace. 9:12:02 PM Quill: He gives a big Hutt smile. "Isn't it? It was a gift from the Evocii village I relocated in the face of encroaching development down on Hutta." 9:12:39 PM Leni: Aww, that was nice! Thank you for inviting me, too. 9:13:07 PM Quill: ((What's her last name again? I keep forgetting. I know it's Starsomething.)) 9:17:59 PM Leni: ((Stormrunner.)) 9:19:04 PM Quill: A twi'lek woman comes up beside Vurno. "This will be Leni Stormrunner, O Benevolent One." 9:19:39 PM Quill: Vurno: Ah, yes, yes. Looking forward to your performance at my tournament! 9:21:14 PM *** Leni curtseys. *** 9:22:24 PM Quill: Vurno eyes Darro. "Oh, it's you. I don't have any contracts outstanding right now." 9:22:33 PM Quill: Darro nods at you. "I'm her plus one." 9:22:47 PM Leni: Very plus! 9:29:06 PM Quill: Vurno nods, and gestures toward the interior of the Casino. "In any case! Enjoy with my complements! Enjoy the fruits of my benevolence!" 9:29:51 PM Leni: Thank you! 9:30:00 PM *** Leni curtseys again and yoinks Darro inward. *** 9:30:45 PM Quill: You go in and mingle. You spot Talin near a bowl of punch. 9:31:50 PM *** Leni wanders over to him with Darro, and pours herself a glass of punch. *** 9:35:27 PM Leni: I see you made it! Nice eyepatch. 9:38:56 PM Quill: Yep, he has a nice eyepatch, and an even fancier half-cape this time. On his arm is a bubbly little human, a nice looking blonde woman. 9:40:29 PM Leni: This is my friend Darro! He's fun. 9:44:27 PM Quill: Darro waves, sizing Talin up. 9:45:04 PM Quill: Talin: Ah, my erstwhile opponent, hello again! This is Kerrin. 9:45:38 PM Leni: Cute hair! Where'd you get it done? 9:47:34 PM Quill: Kerrin: Oh, I had my droid do it. He's a miracle when it comes to that stuff! 9:48:36 PM Leni: Ahhh, lucky! Mine doesn't like doing hair for some reason. I wanted to ask but then he got this look on his face. 9:49:03 PM Quill: Kerrin: Oh, but your hair is so great! I should cut mine short again. 9:49:07 PM Quill: gimme a roll! 9:49:54 PM Leni: ((2. rats.)) 9:50:13 PM Quill: She seems pretty nice, if a bit overly friendly! 9:50:13 PM Leni: I don't think you should change a thing! 9:54:01 PM Quill: She giggles. "Thanks! So you're going to be playing against Talin? How exciting. Are you any good?" 9:54:41 PM Leni: Nah, not really. I don't know how I got on the guest list. Maybe they threw in some easy marks for the real gamblers? 9:55:44 PM Quill: Kerrin: Oh, really? That's too bad. I would think you wouldn't be here if you weren't any good! 9:56:01 PM Quill: Talin: She's a lot better than she's letting on, Kerr. 9:56:56 PM Leni: Nah. They only invited me for my conversational skills. 9:57:40 PM Quill: Kerrin narrows her eyes playfully. "Ooooh, I see, you're bluffing me. 9:59:07 PM Leni: I'm not, though! If I were that good, I'd already be rich, and I'm not. I had to work pretty hard to make the entry fee, honestly. 10:04:08 PM Quill: She laughs. 'So did Tal." 10:04:27 PM Quill: Tal clears his throat, and gives her a look. 10:04:35 PM Leni: Reeeeeeally? 10:07:45 PM Quill: Kerrin: Oh, yes. Two weeks! 10:08:01 PM Quill: Talin: I had a bad run of luck early on. 10:08:29 PM Leni: Ahhh. Yeah, it happens sometimes, even to the best of us. Glad you made it, though! 10:09:47 PM Quill: Talin: You had a look at any of our competition yet? 10:11:41 PM Leni: No. Have you? 10:12:27 PM Quill: Talin: Haven't seen them yet, though I understand there's at least one droid. 10:12:56 PM Leni: They do have great poker faces. 10:16:46 PM Quill: He nods. "Good at statistics, not always that good at intuition or bluffing, though." 10:18:23 PM Leni: You're pretty intuitive. 10:18:41 PM Quill: Talin: I'm not a droid, though. 10:19:43 PM Leni: Of course not! 7:09:20 PM Quill: ((heeeere.)) 7:09:42 PM Rune: ((right!)) 7:10:59 PM Quill: so you were mingling at the reception. You met Talin and his companion, though by now, he has wandered off to flirt with some dancers, leaving you there with Kerrin near the punch bowl. 7:12:12 PM *** Rune takes a glass of punch and offers it to Darro first. *** 7:14:44 PM Quill: He takes it and sniffs at it. "Smells pretty strong. I think it's Punga fruit, if I'm not mistaken." 7:17:07 PM Quill: He takes a sip and winces. "Yes, definitely punga. It kind of tastes like some kind of industrial cleanser if you don't have two seperate olfactory senses." 7:17:51 PM *** Rune takes it and tries a sip. *** 7:19:28 PM Quill: It does indeed taste like windex. Or whatever the Star Wars equivalent of Windex is. 7:19:45 PM Leni: Wow. That really is awful. 7:20:18 PM Quill: Darro: Indeed. 7:20:35 PM *** Leni looks for a plant to dump it into. *** 7:20:44 PM Quill: You find one easily! 7:21:16 PM *** Leni tries to be subtle about murdering the plant with her horrible drink. *** 7:21:39 PM Quill: Kerrin laughs. "There's a full bar over there that probably has drinks with fewer scouring bubbles. 7:22:54 PM Leni: Well, come on, then. 7:22:58 PM *** Leni heads that direction! *** 7:23:41 PM Quill: You and Darro head over there, and Kerrin follows. There's a bartender droid there who seems to really know its stuff, though! 7:25:39 PM Leni: Ooh, I want something light. Give me a Rhuvian Fizz. 7:27:13 PM Quill: Two of the droid's twelve arms get to work on your drink. Darro orders cold Lum, and Kerrin orders a Fizz as well. 7:28:33 PM Leni: Hopefully all the fruit will overwhelm the punch. 7:29:07 PM Quill: Kerrin: Didn't your parents ever threaten to wash your mouth out with soap? I think that's what it would taste like. 7:31:49 PM Leni: ... no. Why would they do that? 7:32:21 PM Quill: Kerrin: Maybe it's a Corellian thing. When you have a dirty mouth, because you swear too much. 7:32:34 PM Leni: Ohhh. Mine usually just threatened to kill me. 7:32:46 PM Quill: Darro Same. 7:33:05 PM Quill: Kerrin: Oh. Well. That's awkward. 7:33:23 PM Leni: It is? 7:33:44 PM Quill: Kerrin: Well, it feels very awkward right now. 7:34:30 PM Leni: Oh! Sorry. 7:34:46 PM Leni: But they never actually did literally wash your mouth, right? 7:34:52 PM Leni: ... how would that even work? 7:38:50 PM Quill: Kerrin: I always figured it was an empty threat. 7:39:30 PM Leni: Man, I hope so. I've licked soap and it is not good. 7:40:18 PM Quill: Kerrin: I mean, practically speaking, it wouldn't be that effective at stopping a child from swearing. 7:40:43 PM Leni: No, not really. 7:45:00 PM Quill: A lithe Twi'lek male in a fancy but fairly austere suit moves past your little group, taking in all your measure expressionlessly, but lingering on Darro with slightly narrowed eyes before brushing past. 7:45:26 PM Leni: Oh, he doesn't like you, Darro. 7:46:02 PM Quill: Darro watches him go. "That's Aluska. I've beaten him to three different bounties." 7:51:49 PM Quill: Darro: He's very fond of old fashioned combustion pistols. Slugthrowers, bullets, that sort of thing. 7:52:55 PM Leni: ... huh. 7:53:04 PM Leni: So it's just professional rivalry, huh? Nothing personal. 7:54:19 PM Quill: Darro: ....slightly personal. 7:54:33 PM Quill: He's shot at me, I've thrown sharp things at him. 7:54:45 PM Leni: Wife or sister? 7:54:50 PM Quill: Darro: I first thought he was flirting with me, but no. 7:55:20 PM Quill: Darro: No, just rivalry, but a lot of people in my business have trouble seperating professional and personal. 7:55:33 PM Leni: Oh, right. ... now I feel bad that I haven't tried to shoot you. 7:56:07 PM Quill: Kerrin: ...why? 7:56:35 PM Leni: Well, if he thinks that's flirting, I wouldn't want to be rude. 7:58:11 PM Quill: Darro: Oh, no, I don't, necessarily. 8:00:20 PM Leni: Oh, good. 8:00:50 PM Leni: I just wouldn't like to flirt with someone and not have them know it. 8:18:32 PM Quill: Darro: Well, you never know, right? It's an infinite universe with a wide diversity of life. 8:38:29 PM Leni: Yes. And I absolutely mean to flirt with you. 8:39:59 PM Quill: Darro: Don't worry, I'm pretty good at reading your subtle cues. 8:42:32 PM *** Leni grins. *** 8:42:56 PM Quill: Kerrin giggles. "Well I know when I'm a third wheel. I'm sure I'll see you two around, I'm gonna go mingle a bit and make sure my brother doesn't get into any trouble." 8:43:39 PM Leni: Oh, he's your brother. Well shoot, now I can flirt with you too! Handy. 8:44:10 PM Quill: She grins and wanders off. 8:45:47 PM Leni: She is cute. But not everybody plays fair at these things, you know? So it's best to be careful. 8:46:17 PM Quill: Darro: Makes sense. 8:47:17 PM Leni: One of my friends got sealed into his room with permacrete once just to stop him from getting to the final game. 8:51:24 PM Quill: Darro: I thought Bounty Hunters could be a nasty bunch. 8:52:12 PM Leni: Oh, it was fine, he just went out the window. 8:52:38 PM Quill: Darro: Still, pretty nasty. 8:54:51 PM Leni: Yeah. I was pretty mad--I mean, I got stuck in there too and I was already out by that point. 8:55:32 PM Quill: Darro: Did he make it to the final game? 8:57:26 PM Leni: He did! Second place that time. 8:59:50 PM Quill: Darro: okay, well, maybe not as nasty as bounty hunters. I wonder if Aluska is playing. He is Nasty. 9:01:03 PM Leni: Think he'll try to kill you? 9:01:12 PM Leni: ... or possibly flirt, but in a bad way? 9:01:49 PM Quill: Darro: Depends on if he's here to gamble, or here because he's on someone's trail. If it's the latter, he might think I'm after the same bounty. 9:04:09 PM Leni: ... hmm. We should find out. 9:13:06 PM Quill: Darro: Do you know who else is gambling in this tournament? 9:13:45 PM Leni: Not a clue! It's sure to be amazing, though. 9:14:10 PM Quill: Darro: How many players are typically in these? 9:21:45 PM Leni: Oh, it depends on how many tables there are for the runoffs. Probably 64 or more. 64 is about the smallest you can start with and call it a tournament. 9:22:25 PM Quill: Darro: Then everyone gets winnowed down? 9:22:35 PM Leni: Yep. This one's double-elimination. 9:24:52 PM Quill: Darro: Ominous! 9:25:40 PM Leni: It is? 9:26:03 PM Quill: Darro: Well, it sounds like it. 9:27:03 PM Leni: ... oh, that kind of elimination. You're so cute when you're morbid. 9:31:10 PM Quill: Darro: I was attempting to make a joke. 9:31:45 PM Leni: Well, you're also cute when you're funny. 9:34:08 PM Quill: Darro: Well, good. 9:34:11 PM Quill: Gimme a roll! 9:35:50 PM Leni: ((10!)) 9:36:04 PM Leni: ... pretty much all the time, actually... 9:38:43 PM Quill: Darro: I would hate to think there's a time that you didn't think that. 9:41:07 PM Leni: Well, I do sleep some times. 9:41:30 PM Quill: Darro: you talk in your sleep. Apparently I'm still cute there. 9:41:52 PM Leni: Really? What did I say? 9:42:35 PM Quill: Darro: It was mostly incoherent, but apparently you were telling someone I was cute. Also that you couldn't wait to kill me. 9:44:38 PM Leni: ... wow, that is super disturbing. 9:45:46 PM Quill: Darro I was kidding about the second part. 9:45:54 PM Quill: He is SUPER hard to read! 9:46:51 PM Leni: ... I should give you my spot in the tournament, you're a better bluffer than I am. Man, you had me worried there for a minute. 9:47:15 PM Quill: Darro: Don't worry, I think I could take you. 9:48:42 PM Leni: Yeah, but... 9:49:12 PM Quill: He raises an eyebrow. "I was just kidding, what's wrong?" 9:50:47 PM Leni: ... I just don't want to be that person. Ever. 9:51:18 PM Quill: Darro: Don't worry, you're definitely not. 9:52:08 PM Leni: I hope not, but you can't tell really. I mean, nobody starts out being that person. It just happens. 9:53:22 PM Quill: Darro: I'm a pretty decent judge of character, Leni. You're not harmless, but you're not THAT person. ((You can tell when says 'not harmless', he means that in a very positive way -- it might be societal.)) 9:55:12 PM Leni: I don't know. ... I don't know how you get from being normal to ... to that. But it does happen sometimes. 10:00:25 PM Quill: Darro: You are not in any more danger of that than anyone else. 10:03:15 PM Leni: I wish I was sure of that. 10:03:40 PM Quill: Darro: Well, just let me be sure of that. 10:09:59 PM Leni: Are you? 10:10:19 PM Quill: Darro nods. "I am." 10:12:04 PM Leni: Good. 10:12:08 PM *** Leni kisses him on the nose. *** 7:26:20 PM Quill: So, there was more mingling, and a moment with Darro. Do you continue mingling, or just stick with your boyfriend to find a secluded closet? 7:27:20 PM *** Leni probably got a room! Probably. *** 7:28:29 PM Quill: Okay! so some time went by and you came back out, smoothing out wrinkles in your dress, and the reception is still going on. 7:30:49 PM *** Leni gets another drink! *** 7:36:10 PM Quill: Easy enough. You head back to the bartending droid, and find another droid just standing at the bar, looking around. It's a non-humanoid model, a cylinder with saucer-like head, and four arms arranged radially around it's midsection. It doesn't turn its head, but has a cluster of sensors all around the saucer, so you're not sure how it's looking around. It seems to hover a few inches off the ground on a low power repulsorlift. 7:36:55 PM Leni: ... hi? 7:38:18 PM Quill: It responds in a heavily modulated voice. "Hello. I am HI-56. HI is the preferred shortening of my designation." 7:38:42 PM | Edited 7:38:54 PM Leni: Oh wow, sorry, I just meant hello! Hello, Hi. 7:42:00 PM Quill: "Are you a participant in the Tournament?" 7:42:22 PM Leni: I sure am! You too? 7:44:48 PM Quill: HI: Affirmative. 7:45:34 PM Leni: That's awesome! How long have you been playing? 7:46:12 PM Quill: HI: Approximately 3 standard years. 7:46:56 PM Leni: How'd you get into it? 7:51:00 PM Quill: HI: I was created to calculate probabilities. 7:54:19 PM Leni: Sure, but that's not the same as playing, is it? 7:56:02 PM Quill: HI: Gambling versus mostly organic beings introduces an almost infinitely randomized set of variables to hone my probability matrices. 7:57:21 PM Leni: So it's fun, is what you're saying. 7:58:55 PM Quill: HI: It allows me to further refine my probability prediction programming. 7:59:10 PM Leni: I like it too! 8:14:43 PM Quill: HI: Indeed. What is your name? 8:15:04 PM Leni: I'm Leni. 8:18:37 PM Quill: HI: Accessing records and adding recorded win/loss/draw records into tournament probability matrix. 8:19:23 PM Leni: Nice to meet you too! 8:20:50 PM Quill: Everything about about this droid, you can tell, has been deliberately modified to make it hard to read. Usually droids with advanced personality programming have a humanoid shape. 8:21:57 PM Leni: You have an amazing sabacc-face. 8:22:41 PM Quill: HI: I have modified myself extensively to introduce controlled variables into games of chance. 8:24:07 PM Leni: I've learned a lot and gotten better too. Though I think you have a better shot than me. 8:26:38 PM Quill: HI: Your recorded win/loss/draw record is impressive. You are a formidable opponent. I estimate an 83.8% chance that you will make it to the final game. 8:27:31 PM Quill: There's a whirring noise, and then, in an almost different, less modulated and more inflected voice, adds "And a 101% chance that you will lose to me." 8:28:04 PM Leni: I don't think that's how probability works. 8:28:51 PM Quill: HI: Apologies. Attempting my new 'Psych-Out' protocols. They still need fine tuning. 8:29:36 PM Leni: Really? I thought you were doing fine without them, honestly. I wasn't sure if you were just being kind or trying to make me overconfident. 8:33:58 PM Quill: HI: I will have to analyze this data. Excuse me. 8:34:30 PM *** Leni waves cheerfully. *** 8:34:46 PM Quill: He floats off. 8:35:40 PM *** Leni turns to Darro. "He seemed nice." *** 8:36:09 PM Quill: Darro: If you could put yourself into a new body just to gamble, would you? 8:36:47 PM Leni: I already gamble in this one. 8:41:01 PM Quill: DArro: ... fair enough. 8:41:43 PM Leni: Why? Do you know someone who did? 8:42:15 PM Quill: Darro: No, just curious. Seems a decent advantage if you're a droid and a serious player. 8:42:58 PM Leni: They don't think of it as bodies so much as hardware. And everybody knows you upgrade your hardware from time to time or it will probably go bad eventually. 8:50:22 PM Quill: Darro: Hmm, that's true. And I suppose I do know enough Bounty Hunters that swear by their cybernetic implants. 8:51:07 PM Leni: You don't have one, do you? 8:51:52 PM Quill: Darro shakes his head. "I've never needed one." 8:53:04 PM Leni: Me either. But if upgrades were as easy for us as for those guys, I'd get one, probably. 8:55:32 PM Quill: Darro: Like what? 8:56:19 PM Leni: More space for memories. 8:56:37 PM Quill: Darro: Interesting choice. Why that? 8:57:02 PM Leni: I always get lost. Maybe I could remember where I am. 9:01:18 PM Quill: Darro looks at you, clearly a bit unconvinced. "There are applications for your comm unit that can help with that." 9:01:47 PM Leni: I can barely get my messages on that thing! 9:08:25 PM Quill: Darro: Hmm. Well, I've known a lot of people who go into it all out. I always figured that I would wait until I lost a limb or something. 9:09:36 PM Leni: I'd rather you didn't lose any limbs! 9:09:47 PM Leni: ... or teeth. Or other parts. 9:14:14 PM Quill: Darro: Not planning on it. But if I do lose an arm, I wouldn't just get a straight replacement, Id get one of those arms that shoot something. 9:15:02 PM Leni: Talk to XD, he's done a lot of research on that kind of stuff. For some reason he thinks I'm gonna get a limb shot off eventually. 9:15:48 PM Leni: He said I had too many friends or something, I don't know. 9:19:58 PM Quill: Darro: Hmmm. Well, anyway. I'm not eager to put myself under the knife just yet. 9:20:18 PM Leni: They still use knives for that? Ewww. 9:24:02 PM Quill: Darro: Well, they use surgery. So, figure of speech. 9:27:03 PM Leni: Oh, well, good. 6:48:10 PM Quill: Staaaaaaaaar Waaaaaaaars. 6:49:37 PM Quill: So you were talking about cybernetics with Darro! 6:49:56 PM *** Leni was! She has none herself. *** 6:51:30 PM Quill: Neither does he! But you were chatting about it when another guy saunters up to you. Another Zeltron! He's well dressed, in a tight fitting suit. Appropo to the conversation, he has an obviously cybernetic eye implant. 6:52:17 PM *** Leni brightens. *** 6:52:28 PM Leni: Hi! I didn't expect to see anyone from home. 6:57:53 PM Quill: He grins, winningly. "Me neither! But then, I suppose I'm more surprised I don't see more of us in these things. Gambling's great!" 6:58:55 PM Leni: It is. I'm Leni, by the way, this is my friend Darro. 7:00:38 PM Quill: Darro nods at the guy. "A pleasure." 7:01:15 PM Quill: The guy nods enthusiastically. "Hi, hi. I'm Vrain. You're awful pretty. That is sure to be distracting." 7:01:58 PM Leni: Him or me? Don't worry, I'll probably change into something plainer for the actual playing. 7:02:37 PM Quill: He looks at you. "You, of course. He's alright, but not really my style." 7:04:22 PM Leni: Well, you never know! And that's kind of you to say, you're not half bad yourself. How long have you been playing? 7:05:18 PM Quill: Vrain: Oh, long time now. Since I was ten, at least. 7:08:05 PM Leni: Well, you've definitely got the edge on me, then! I only started a couple of years ago. 7:09:04 PM Quill: Vrain: Why'd you start? 7:10:18 PM Leni: I needed a new thing. 7:13:01 PM Quill: Vrain: What was your previous thing? 7:14:46 PM Leni: Painting! But I wasn't very good at it. 7:14:50 PM *** Leni is completely lying. *** 7:18:01 PM Quill: Lying about what part? 7:18:21 PM *** Leni did try painting, but that was the thing before the last thing. *** 7:18:41 PM *** Leni lied because the last thing went to prison. *** 7:18:51 PM Quill: Vrain: Painting, really? 7:19:47 PM Leni: Yeah. One day I was just going on and on like I'd never stop and then the next day... I don't know, it just didn't seem as interesting anymore. 7:23:01 PM Quill: VRain: Ah, I suppose you're a bit of a dilettante, then? Lots of hobbies/occupations. 7:23:38 PM Leni: Usually a few at a time. Sometimes they're people. 7:31:07 PM Quill: He grins. "why's that? Do they have a hard time holding your interest?" 7:31:29 PM Leni: Never! 7:45:12 PM Quill: Vrain: Hmmm. You're interesting. You met the droid guy yet? 7:45:55 PM Leni: Yeah! He seemed nice. 7:49:21 PM Quill: Vrain: Any of the others? 7:51:40 PM Leni: Talin, I think his name was? Very flamboyant, wears an eyepatch. Cute, but up to something. And his sister Kerrin, she's cute and also probably up to something, I'm not sure! 7:51:58 PM Quill: Vrain: Oh, right, the eyepatch guy. 7:53:29 PM Leni: Also not your type? 7:53:41 PM Quill: Vrain: Not so much, no. 7:54:40 PM Leni: Oh, well, feel free to flirt with us! ... well, me, anyway. Darro might not like it. 7:59:42 PM Quill: Vrain: I'd just like to flirt with you, if that's okay. 8:00:46 PM Leni: Sounds good! No fun making other people uncomfortable. Now, where have you left your plus-one-or-two? 8:02:31 PM Quill: Vrain: I came alone. I figured I wouldn't leave alone, so. 8:03:44 PM Leni: Probably true! Especially if you win. 8:16:59 PM Quill: Vrain: How about you? Are you leaving alone? Or with me? 8:17:34 PM Leni: Oh, I'll probably leave with Darro, if he lets me! 8:18:08 PM Quill: Vrain: That wasn't one of my listed options, but okay. Wasn't sure if you were friends or friends. 8:18:49 PM Leni: ... there's a difference? 8:19:03 PM Leni: I mean, I guess there is, but there's not a lot of difference. 8:21:33 PM Quill: Vrain: Oh, there's a difference. Mostly directly related to how occupied one's bed is later that evening. 8:22:29 PM Leni: That's true. 8:23:10 PM *** Leni tries to gauge what Darro thinks of all this, and says to him, "I would hate for you to be bored or anything." *** 8:26:55 PM Quill: His attention is on the rest of the reception right now. He seems to be sizing up every single person that walks by for some reason. "Hmmm? No, I'm fine." 8:27:25 PM *** Leni thinks: I need to remember to ask him why he's doing that. *** 8:27:35 PM Leni: Oh, good. 8:29:25 PM Leni: And I have slept with some friends before. Just slept, I mean. It's called a "slumber party," apparently! It's actually a lot of fun. You drink hot drinks and turn the lights off and tell scary stories and sometimes you cuddle. But that's it. ... it's nice, though. 8:30:50 PM Quill: Vrain: I've had those, but it's usually about sex. 8:31:29 PM Leni: That's probably more normal, yeah. 8:37:26 PM *** Leni smiles. *** 8:54:21 PM Leni: Everybody's got hobbies. 8:54:43 PM Quill: Vrain: So is gambling just a hobby for you? 8:55:30 PM Leni: Well, no. I try to live off it. 8:59:10 PM Quill: Vrain: Do you manage it? 9:00:01 PM Leni: So far! I've been pretty lucky. 9:01:02 PM Quill: Vrain: Luck is a big part of it, yeah, not even the droid can dispute that. 9:01:26 PM Leni: Oh, I don't think he'd try. 9:11:19 PM Quill: Vrain: So how's your luck outside of games? 9:12:20 PM Leni: Pretty good! Apart from occasionally nearly being shot. Why d'you ask? 6:41:16 PM Quill: You chitchat with Vrain for a bit before he wanders off to flirt with someone who didn't show up with a plus one! 6:53:45 PM *** Leni waves cheerily. *** 6:54:04 PM *** Leni then turns to Darro. "Why are you looking at everybody like that? Is someone going to try to kill us again, do you think?" *** 7:00:13 PM Quill: Darro: No, I'm just trying figure out if Aluska is here after a bounty. 7:01:49 PM Leni: Oh! I just assumed he liked a good game. 7:02:36 PM Quill: Darro: That could well be. 7:03:12 PM Quill: Darro: I just like to know when a fight's about to break out, is all. 7:04:06 PM Leni: Do you think one will? 7:05:11 PM Quill: Darro: I have no idea. Maybe. More than a few people with concealed weapons, but. 7:08:49 PM Leni: How can you tell? 7:09:25 PM Quill: Darro: The way they walk, the way they carry themselves. 7:17:49 PM Leni: Hm. What am I carrying, then? 7:20:44 PM Quill: Darro eyes you up and down. "Small holdout blaster." 7:24:10 PM Leni: ... wow, you're good! 7:24:24 PM Leni: Or did you feel it in there? 7:24:48 PM Quill: Darro grins. "Inner thigh. Garter holster." 7:31:17 PM Leni: I put it in my hair at first but I couldn't get it to not look lumpy. 7:33:07 PM Quill: Darro: Yeah, you'd need more hair, to make a more elaborate hairstyle, to make that very viable. 7:34:08 PM Leni: How many knives did you bring? 7:35:15 PM Quill: Darro: Only four. I can usually make do with that many at an event with food, there's usually plenty of other knives to grab. 7:36:59 PM Leni: I only brought the one you gave me. 7:41:15 PM Quill: Darro: Awww, how sweet. 7:41:55 PM Leni: ... well, I don't think of it as a weapon exactly, so you were right not to count it. 7:51:17 PM Quill: Darro: True, but I must be losing my edge, I didn't think you brought it. 7:52:57 PM Leni: I don't think you're losing your edge. 7:54:03 PM Quill: DArro: Well, I think I just keep getting distracted when I look you up and down. 7:54:35 PM Leni: Well, I'm not planning on killing you, so that's probably good. 8:03:01 PM Quill: Darro: Now I'm curious, where is the knife? 8:08:14 PM Leni: Oh, it has such a pretty curve to it. I put it right underneath that jeweled comb in my hair. 8:09:59 PM Quill: Darro: Ahh, see, that's pretty good. 8:24:52 PM Leni: I should get a fancy scabbard for it, then I could put it there all the time. 8:26:21 PM Quill: Darro: I'm sure I have something that'll fit it. 8:29:21 PM *** Leni snogs him right there. *** 8:31:52 PM Quill: Darro: What was that for? 8:32:09 PM Leni: I need a reason? 8:32:24 PM Quill: Darro: I suppose not. 8:38:17 PM Quill: Darro: It just felt rather... triggered. 8:41:26 PM Leni: It was a sweet thing to say. 8:46:31 PM Quill: Darro: I wasn't trying to necessarily be sweet, just... you know. Helpful. 8:46:55 PM Leni: The two are not unrelated! 8:50:58 PM Quill: Darro: Well, fair enough. Hmm. It's been about an hour, is it time to find a room already? 8:52:51 PM Leni: It's only been an hour? 8:53:04 PM Quill: Darro: Around about. 8:54:52 PM Leni: Well, I don't want to exhaust you. 9:00:23 PM Quill: Darro I have a lot of energy. 9:05:21 PM Leni: You don't just have a cyv, do you? 9:05:50 PM | Edited 9:06:50 PM Quill: Darro: How do you mean? 9:08:29 PM Leni: You can't possibly have that much energy! ... can you? Is it a Nagai thing? 9:09:29 PM Quill: Darro: Maybe? Or it's my training. Though this wasn't one of the listed perks. 9:11:20 PM Leni: What kind of training? 9:11:32 PM *** Leni does in fact lead him back to their room. *** 9:11:38 PM Quill: Darro: The martial training, I mean. 9:12:03 PM Leni: .... are you sure it was martial and not marital? It's only one letter different in Galactic Standard. 9:14:02 PM Quill: Darro: I'm very certain. 9:14:34 PM Leni: Who did you train with? 9:15:48 PM Quill: Darro: Hmmm. Well, like I said, I was trained originally as an intelligence agent. I had lots of trainers. Nothing for this though. 9:19:05 PM Leni: Nothing? 9:20:56 PM Quill: Darro shakes his head. "No. No state-sponsored sex lessons, alas." 9:26:54 PM Leni: Well, some intelligence agents do use it as a tool. Are you sure that's not why they picked you? 9:29:25 PM Quill: Darro: Oh, it could well be. 9:32:26 PM Leni: You have a lot of good qualities. 9:35:04 PM Quill: DArro grins. "Hey, no need to overflatter me, we're already on the way to bed." 9:37:30 PM Leni: Can't I say nice things? 9:39:36 PM Quill: Darro: Oh, I'm not saying to stop. Just that you won't get me MORE in bed. 9:42:34 PM Leni: I like you out of bed as well, you know. 10:13:57 PM Quill: Darro: Oh, I know. I don't think you would bother with me otherwise. 10:15:17 PM Leni: Well, no. It's all part of the same thing for me. 10:19:25 PM Quill: Darro: Yeah, I know. It's one of the reasons I like you so much. 10:22:36 PM Leni: It is? 10:23:10 PM Quill: Darro: You're... substantial. There's a lot going on there. You're interesting. 10:26:04 PM Leni: ... I don't think I'm very interesting, but I'm glad you think I am. 10:28:39 PM Quill: Darro: Oh, but you are. 10:32:14 PM Leni: You know, you won't get me MORE in bed either! 10:33:00 PM Quill: DArro: I'm trying, though. I would like to see if I can get you super-seduced. 10:34:19 PM Leni: Why? 10:34:50 PM Quill: Darro: I'm curious! 10:34:56 PM Quill: Darro: You know, science. 10:36:03 PM Leni: Science? 10:37:46 PM Quill: Darro shrugs and kisses you. 10:44:32 PM *** Leni does go along with this, but she's a little worried! *** 10:45:07 PM Quill: She is pretty sure he's joking. 10:45:58 PM *** Leni will relax pretty quickly in that case! *** 10:46:55 PM Quill: He seems to have a weird sense of humor, that he tends to use a lot when he's flirting. 10:50:27 PM *** Leni does like that. *** 11:01:02 PM Quill: So there's a curtain, and before long, you're back at the reception! There's even more people there now, mingling as the party starts to get in full swing. 11:02:53 PM Leni: Do you dance, too? 11:05:40 PM Quill: DArro: Of course. You? 11:07:31 PM Leni: I do. 11:07:49 PM Quill: Darro: Do you like it? 11:12:03 PM Leni: Very much! 11:13:45 PM Quill: Darro: Then we'd better get out there show them how it's done. 11:16:54 PM *** Leni grins and grabs his hand! ***